


The Dragon and the Lioness

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya babies, Incest, Jon is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Jonerys babies, King Jon, Mention of Characters' Death, Mention of pregnancy, One Shot, Queen Daenerys, Wedding, braime babies, jonerysweek, jonerysweek2020, sequel fic, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: The wedding day of Dany and Jon's firstborn son has arrived.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Dragon and the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to [The gift of the King to his Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949992) and was written for Jonerys Week 2020 / The Dream of Spring Event: 
> 
> Prompt day 4: DoS – Proposal/Wedding/Coronation
> 
> Reading will flow better if you read the prequel fic first, but that's okay if you want to venture out.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In Google Translate I trust!

Ten years have passed since the King gave that place, which was later named _‘Dragon's Lair’_ , as a gift to his beloved Queen.

Many things had happened in those ten years.

_Some completely unexpected:_ The day after their arrival at the Dragons' Lair, their youngest daughter, Daena, had come in like a hurricane in their bed chamber and woke her parents up with the news that she had dreamed last night that her mother would give her a sister and a brother soon and that she had even seen their faces in the dream. Although Dany was still young and in perfect health, the two didn’t take their daughter's warning seriously. Weeks later the Queen began to feel unwell and discovered that she was, in fact, pregnant and Daena had started spending hours with her mother, stroking her belly and telling the babies stories about her day, about their parents and everything that awaited them and that she would show them when they could walk on their own legs. When Daena had told them that she had dreamed that they would be a girl and a boy, Dany and Jon started to think about the names and decided to honor the children of Rhaegar and Elia who had been murdered during the Baratheon rebellion. After about thirty-six weeks, little Rhaenys and little Aegon were born in Dragonstone, both with only Valyrian features as their mother, just as Daena had dreamed.

To everyone's surprise, Daemon, their third child, had decided to go to the Citadel to become a maester when he turned twelve. He had been fascinated by the story of their ancestor Maester Aemon who had served the Night's Watch along with his father and decided he wanted to be a maester too. It had been hard to watch him go, but Dany and Jon didn't try to convince him otherwise and gave him their full support.

_Some things were sad ones:_ The Hand of the Queen, Lord Tyrion Lannister, had broken his neck and died after falling and rolling down one of the stairs in the Red Keep. And a severe drought had hit the Reach and whole crops and livestock were lost and, had it not been for the Queen's good relations with Essos, famine would have decimated a good part of Westeros’ population.

_Some things were almost unbearably painful:_ Ghost had died two years ago during one of their visits to the Dragon's Lair and his body had been buried in the godswood. The loss of his beloved direwolf had caused Jon and his family great pain and even the dragons had been mourning the death of their wolf brother for months.

_But good things had also happened:_ With Tyrion's death, Missandei had taken over as The Hand of the Queen and had done more for the small folke in nine years than Daenerys and Jon had managed to do in sixteen years. During the early years of their reign, Danys and Jon had built orphanages throughout Westeros and improved the infrastructure so that the people could live better, but Missandei went much further. It had been her idea to use the ruins of Harrenhall and turn the castle into a great teaching center and shelter for orphans and people who had no family. It had been her idea to involve the lords in the initiative and a good part of them started to allocate a fraction of their harvests to Harrenhall, which had saved the lives of many when the severe drought happened. It had been her idea to start teaching languages other than the common tongue, and it had been her idea to teach them professions as well. Aemon, Daena and Daemon soon joined the cause and became the first to teach High Valyrian and Dothraki language and, when word spread that the three were doing this, soon other lords began to send to Harrenhall their best craftsmen, cooks, blacksmiths, scribes and all sorts of professionals to also share their knowledge. It had not been long before the kingdom itself began to reap the rewards of her initiative.

Daenerys was very proud of her friend and, whenever she could, freed Grey Worm from his duties in the Royal Guard to visit his wife in Harrenhall when she needed to spend a lot of time there.

_And other things that were part of the natural order of life_ like the marriage of their firstborn son.

Aemon had grown up seeing his parents' efforts to rebuild and make the Seven Kingdoms prosper and had grown up in contact not only with the children of all Westorosi allies of Dany and Jon, but also had grown up in contact with the small folk, with the Dothraki and with people coming from the other side of the narrow sea. He had been taught that everyone was equal and encouraged to see his position not as a privilege, but as a duty and an honor. It was his responsibility to take care of the people and always try to do what was best for everyone, not just for the lords.

Perhaps it was because of his commitment to everything his parents had taught him that Aemon had feared to assume and tell his parents about the feelings he had for his best friend, Sapphire Lannister, the oldest daughter of Brienne and Jaime Lannister.

It was no surprise when their son approached them to tell them about his feelings for Sapphire. Dany remembered how anxious and afraid Aemon had been when he knocked on the door of their private chambers one night and asked to talk to them. Anxious to tell them he was in love and afraid that they would not approve of the woman he loved.

“I know how much the Lannister family has hurt our family, but Sapphire and I fell in love. We couldn't help falling in love. Forgive me." Aemon had said and avoided looking them in the eye.

Dany and Jon had looked at each other and said together "We don't choose who we love." and Aemon had looked at them, confused. He certainly expected his parents to yell at him and demand that he never even look in the girl's direction again.

"You're right, son. The Lannister family did a lot of harm to our family,”Jon had started “but the current Lannister from the Rock stood by us and helped us defend the kingdom in the war against the Night King and his army and stood by us and helped us to rebuild the kingdom. And one of them was the Queen's Hand for sixteen years.”

"Jaime and Brienne are not just our allies, they are our friends and Tyrion was a valuable and trusted advisor." she said, "We cannot blame them for the mistakes of their ancestors."

"If you love Sapphire and she loves you too, nothing else matters but your happiness." Jon had said.

"But, what about my duty to the kingdom?"

Dany had held her son's hands “When you were born,” she began, “your father and I swore that you would choose your own path. We would do anything to make you a good man and prepare you to reign, but we would let you decide your own destiny.”

Jon had put his arm around Dany's shoulders. “Your mom and I had our paths chosen by others to satisfy their own interests. Luckily our paths crossed and we met.”

“What we are trying to say is that the choice is yours, Aemon. Only you can choose the person you want by your side for the rest of your life."

The two exchanged a look and Jon added, "And we always knew you liked her more than just a friend, my son."

"The whole kingdom has already realized this, in fact." Dany added with a gentle smile.

He looked at them in disbelief. "So if I decide to ask Sapphire to marry me, are you going to accept her as _my wife_ , as _my queen_? Even if she is a Lannister?"

"Yes." said Jon and Dany at the same time.

Aemon had embraced them and thanked them.

He wasted no time, and the next day he flew with Rhaegal to Tarth, where Sapphire was with her family and asked her to marry him.

The engagement had been announced and received with joy by all. Weeks later, during their engagement feast, Dany had discovered that Sapphire had had a similar conversation with her parents and that Jaime and Brienne had given their blessing as well. She also discovered that the two had planned to open up to their parents and, if they didn’t accept their relationship, they planned to run away together to live their love. Emerald, Sapphire's little sister, and Daena had agreed to help them escape and would hide their tracks for as long as possible.

Aemon and Sapphire had chosen to have a wedding ceremony like their parents': before the old gods. And Dany and Jon offered the Dragon's Lair for the ceremony and the feast.

After years of a beautiful friendship, which began when the two were children and started to exchange letters, then with Aemon flying to the Rock or to Tarth to visit her or with her going to King's Landing to visit him, in a few hours the Crown Prince and the woman he loved would be married.

When the afternoon came to an end, everyone was already gathered in the godswood waiting for the arrival of the bride and her father.

Dany and Jon entered the godswood accompanied by their five children and their Hands and closely guarded by the seven of the Royal Guard who proceeded to guard the entrance to the godswood after ensuring that their monarchs were safe. The King and the Queen separated to greet the few guests, as the bride and groom had decided that they wanted to share that moment only with family and closest friends and no one dared to oppose them.

Ser Davos, who had witnessed the wedding of Dany and Jon and Brienne and Jaime, and was a kind of father and grandfather to most of those present, had been invited by the bride and groom to officiate the ceremony. Beside him, Aemon looked nervous and when his violet eyes met his mother's, she gave him a smile and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I haven't seen a groom that nervous since I agreed to marry Gendry." said Arya, glancing at her nephew.

Dany smiled "My dear cousin was afraid that you would change your mind and leave him in front of the heart tree with a broken heart."

Arya smiled and looked at where her husband and three sons (Eddard, Davos and Steffon) were talking to Jon, Daena and Daemon before saying “I was late to realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but after I I decided, nothing would make me give up on him.”

"You two have built a beautiful family, Arya." said Missandei.

The war against the Night King had taken a heavy toll on the North, especially for the Stark family. Winterfell had been turned into ruins and the godswood had been destroyed by fire as well as part of the surrounding wolfswood. Arya had been the only Stark left after her sister was killed and transformed into a creature of the army of the dead on the first night of battle and Bran died in a shipwreck during a voyage across the narrow sea a few months after the construction of the Dragon's Lair began. After the war, Arya, Jon and Bran had decided not to rebuild the Stark's old home and let the ruins serve as a reminder of the fight against the Night King and how the Seven Kingdoms only managed to survive because they all came together and fought as one kingdom.

Daenerys and Arya had a lot in common and had become friends almost the moment they first met and loved each other as sisters. It was not uncommon for the Queen to fly with Drogon to Storm's End to visit her or for Arya and hers sons to spend long periods with them in King's Landing or in the Dragon's Lair.

Arya nodded and stroked her belly, which had begun to show the first signs of pregnancy. "I love my boys, but I hope it is a girl this time."

Brienne entered the godswood with her youngest daughter. Last night, Daenerys, Brienne, Arya and Missandei had talked to Sapphire about what awaited her on their wedding night and in their married life and, to everyone's surprise, the girl told them that she and Aemon already had made some _explorations_ , but avoided going too far before the wedding. Jon, Tormund, Gendry and Davos had taken charge of having that same conversation with Aemon, but Daenerys knew very well that their son had already ventured with other women before influenced by her late Hand. However, she trusted that the four had many things to say and teach the groom about how to properly treat and satisfy a woman.

"Sapphire is ready and they will be here in a few minutes." Brienne said as she joined them.

"Is she nervous?" asked Missandei.

Brienne smiled “No. She is anxious, actually. She said she can't wait to be married to the man she loves.”

"But Daddy is about to open a hole in the hallway, walking back and forth." said Emerald, the youngest Lannister "I have never seen him so nervous."

Both Sapphire and Emerald had inherited their mother's physical build, but it was possible to distinguish the features of Jaime and Brienne that had been mixed in their daughters so that both were both intimidating and beautiful.

"And I only saw him nervous like that when I was in labor or when one of you got sick." said Brienne "Not even when we were about to go into battle did he get nervous."

"He must be afraid of losing his daughter when she gets married." suggested Arya.

"Most likely." said Brienne "The three of them do everything together and he is not ready to let her go."

"We love Sapphire as if she were our daughter." said Dany with a smile "And we will do everything to make her feel happy in King's Landing."

"We know that, but it doesn't make it any easier." she held Emerald's hand "They are our greatest treasure."

The conversation in the godswood was replaced by expressions of surprise and amazement when they saw Jaime and Sapphire standing at the entrance. The guests took their places, making way for the two of them, and while everyone looked at the bride, Dany and Jon watched their son's face. The look of adoration on his face, the deep flush on his cheeks and his silly smile brought back memories of their own wedding so many years ago.

While Aemon wore the colors of house Targaryen, Sapphire wore a Dornish style dress made up of several layers of a light sapphire blue fabric with small suns and half moons embroidered in gold and crimson on the hem that highlighted the beautiful blue of her eyes and her golden hair. Her long golden curls were loose and danced in the breeze, looking like flames when touched by torchlight. Although Aemon was three years older than his bride, they were the same height and shared many interests and opinions.

Jaime and Sapphire entered the godswood and stopped a few steps away from where the other two waited in front of the heart tree. Ser Davos and Aemon stepped forward and started the ceremony.

"Who comes before the gods tonight?" asked Ser Davos to which Ser Jaime replied, his voice charged with emotion “Sapphire from house Lannister. A noble-born woman comes to marry and ask for the blessing of the gods.” he looked at the groom "Who receives her?"

Aemon took another step forward, his eyes fixed on his bride’s and unable to stop smiling “I, Aemon from house Targaryen, receive her as my wife.”

“Who gives her hand in marriage?” asked Ser Davos.

"Jaime, from house Lannister, Warden of the West and father of the bride." He turned to his daughter and the two looked at each other affectionately for a few seconds before he asked her with a smile and a voice full of affection and pride "Lady Sapphire, my dear daughter, do you accept this man as your husband?"

Sapphire released her father's arm and stepped forward "Yes, I accept this man as my husband." She replied and then it was done. They were married and now she was Sapphire Targaryen and the future queen of Westeros.

While everyone around them applauded, Aemon held out his hand to his wife and she took it. For a few seconds, the two just stared at each other as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. Sapphire closed the distance between them and, without hesitation, kissed her husband, making everyone around them applaud even harder. The two parted, their cheeks strongly flushed and looked at the guests looking embarrassed.

After congratulating the newlyweds, all the guests were accommodated at the tables in the courtyard, where a soft breeze blew and kept the heat away, and the wedding feast was served.

Daenerys looked at her son. Sitting next to his wife, his violet eyes sparkled. Sapphire seemed unable to stop smiling, and if anyone had any doubt that they loved each other, it was enough to look at them together and the doubts would turn to dust. She said a quick prayer to the gods asking that the two of them were as or happier as she and Jon were.

The guests started dancing and drinking after the meal and pretended not to notice when the newlyweds retired to their nuptials. Daena invited Ser Davos to a dance and Emerald did the same with her father. Missandei did not hesitate to make Grey Worm leave his post to dance with her. Gendry had a little more work, but managed to convince Arya to dance too.

A few hours later, with cheeks aching from smiling, feet tired from dancing and after making sure that Rhaenys and Aegon were safe in their chambers, the King and Queen retired to their own chambers.

"I never thought I would be happy to have a Lannister in our family." said Dany as Jon helped her out of her dress.

"Me neither." he said, "But I also never imagined that one day I would leave the Night's Watch or that I would marry the most beautiful and incredible woman in the world, become a king and have children."

She turned and put her arms around his neck "And we were blessed with five."

Jon smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips "And maybe, soon, we will be blessed with grandchildren."

" _Grandchildren!?_ " she said with a surprised smile "Jon, I didn't realize that we can be grandparents in less than a year!" Jon smiled and she pulled away from him and started walking around their room “We need to prepare a chamber for the baby here, in the Red Keep and in Dragonstone! Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? Or maybe twins?” she stopped talking when she saw her husband's amused expression " _What?_ "

"A few minutes ago, the idea of being a grandmother didn't even cross your mind and now you're thinking about preparing their chambers!" he smiled "I love it when you're excited about an idea, Dany and I'm sure you'll be the best grandmother the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen."

She gave him a grateful smile and then tilted her head, studying him closely from head to toe "You know what else I just realized?"

"What?" he asked, curious.

She smiled and ran her hands through his hair that had started to turn gray as well as his beard "That you will be the most beautiful grandfather of all Westeros."

He raised an eyebrow, his cheeks flushing slightly "Really?"

She put her arms around his neck once again "Hmm mmm."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body "I think the other grandfather would disagree."

"Jaime Lannister is a gorgeous man, but his beauty pales before yours, my love." she stood on tiptoe and nibbled on his jaw "For me you will always be the most stunning man I have ever seen in my life." she placed a kiss on his neck while her hand traced the scars on his bare chest "The one that makes my heart race with just one look and makes my legs shake whenever you smile." another kiss on his neck "The only one whose voice and touch makes me wet at the most inappropriate times and places."

She felt him smile and place soft kisses on the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder, making her tremble in his arms "How good then that we are now in an appropriate place, with a huge bed at our disposal and the _whole night ahead_." he whispered in her ear, making her skin crawl.

She stared at him "How about you stop talking and start taking action, Jon Snow?" she said in a provocative tone, knowing very well the effect that using that name had on her husband.

He stared at her with a look hungry and full of desire "As my queen commands!" he said and kissed her as if she were a feast and he was a starving man.

As Jon carried her to their bed, she thought that now that their son had his own queen, maybe it was time for her and Jon to leave the kingdom in their hands and wait for their grandchildren right there while they enjoyed each day of the rest of their lives.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about Ghost. The wedding takes place about 35 years after his birth. According to my friend Google, wolves live 6 to 10 years in the wild and can live twice as long in captivity. As magical as a direwolf is, I don't think Ghost would live much longer than thirty years.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Jonerys Week to everyone!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filhadoboto)  
> My [Tumblr](https://filhadoboto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
